cowboybebopfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward
, commonly called Ed, colloquially known as Radical Edward and born on January 1, 2058 as Françoise Appledelhi, is a child prodigy skilled in hacking originally from Earth. She is a comically-eccentric teenager around 13 years of age. Backstory Almost nothing is known about Ed's past, except that she was born on January 1, 2058 on Earth and that she spent the first years of her childhood in an orphanage, left there by her father, a cartographer named Siniz Hesap Lütfen Appledelhi. In the manga, it is revealed that her best friend was a boy named Tomato (also the name of the brand of Ed's computer), also passionate about computer science. Having grown up without parents, she gave herself the name Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV. About two years before the start of the series, Ed fled the orphanage for unclear reasons: perhaps to search for her father,or perhaps out of a desire for freedom. Before joining up with the Bebop crew, Ed built a reputation as a hacker with the nickname Radical Edward. It also seems that she was a fan of the Bebop well before joining the crew. In fact she had several posters as well as a remote controlled model made with a styrofoam cup and layers of cardboard. In the series In Session 9: Jamming with Edward, when Jet and company are on the trail of a mysterious hacker guilty of vandalizing the surface of the earth by tampering with a satellite, Ed discovers that the culprit is none other than the software of the satellite itself. In exchange for her help she extorts Faye to promise to make her a member of the crew. Although they try to not keep their word, Ed manages to get what she wants by taking control of the Bebop through her computer, forcing the crew to take her on board in order to leave. Ed's main task aboard the Bebop is to find information and crack computer systems, which is why she rarely takes part in operations to capture a criminal, except in a few episodes to comic background such as Session 11: Toys in the Attic and Session 17: Mushroom Samba. Ed develops a strong bond with Jet, who behaves towards her as sort of a father, and also with Faye. She is also the only one who seems to understand Ein, and the only one to treat him with respect, coming to consider him as her own pet. In Session 24: Hard Luck Woman, After Ed, half asleep, reveals to know where the place recorded in the Betamex videotape recovering Faye's past, Faye is accompanied by Ed on Earth. During the trip, they pass by the orphanage that Ed used to live in. Here it is announced that her father went looking for her. Back at the Bebop, Faye, after recovering her memory, leaves again and convinces Ed to follow her heart. Appearance Ed is a skinny, copper-colored teenage girl with tufts of bright red hair. She is drawn with red cheek marks to accentuate her youth. Edward wears a loose sleeveless white T-shirt, compression shorts, and never wears footwear of any kind. Once she attempted to wear socks in Mushroom Samba but she immediately lost her balance, suggesting she may have never even worn shoes. She permanently wears a pair of large green goggles on her head or dangling from her neck. The goggles hook up to her computer and allow her to "net dive". Her somewhat androgynous appearance often causes her to be mistaken for a boy. Personality Ed is an eccentric, resourceful, childlike, odd, tomboyish, curious, happy-go-lucky, and extremely intelligent little girl. Ed has many attitudes manifested by an eccentric genius such as a great susceptibility to distraction, and a tendency to talk to herself aloud and sing nursery rhymes or other children's popular culture. She often repeats the last words of the people who speak before her and answers questions with seemingly meaningless phrases or sometimes real nonsense. She frequently spaces out, similar to a trance, which seems to withdraw her from reality. She almost always refers to herself in third person and rarely interacts with other characters in a real conversation. She could be considered sort of a "free spirit", very fond of nature and open spaces. Her eccentric behavior is the primary source of humor in the anime. Ed also shares numerous behavioral characteristics of a wild animal. In particular in regards to her tendency to bite people and her way of walking, in fact, she is always barefoot and shifts to four-legged, rolling, or on the palms of her hands. She even uses her feet for tasks that would normally take place with the upper limbs. On one occasion, she proves to be unable to walk wearing a pair of shoes (Session 17: Mushroom Samba). She likes to sleep at least twelve hours a day, has an incredibly fast metabolism and seems to prefer the company of animals, as seen with her rapport with Ein. Despite the many oddities, Edward is most likely the most intelligent character in the series. This is hinted at in the episode Bohiem Rhaspody, in which Ed was able to hold her own in a game of chess against Chestmaster Hex, who was considered a genius programmer for his time. Development Originally, Ed's character was based on a description of the series' music director ("a little weird, catlike, but a genius at creating music") and was going to be a dark-skinned boy. Edward was turned into a girl to even the gender ratio on the Bebop which was, with Ed as a boy, three guys and one girl. This original character design appears in session 5, stealing a clearly adult magazine from Annie's bookstore by smuggling it under his shirt. She is described as being "like a cat out of control" by director Shinichirō Watanabe. An obvious inspiration for Ed is the Swedish fictional character Pippi Longstocking http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pippi_Longstocking. Pippi shares almost all of Eds characteristics, such as using a long and ridiculous invented name: "Pippilotta Viktualia Rullgardina Krusmynta Efraimsdotter Långstrump". She never refers to her computer as "Tomato" in the show even though it is written on the side. Memorable Quotes Jamming with Edward :*"Uh huh! What have you heard?" :*"Satellite from days of old, lead me to your access code!" :*"Not coming for Ed, Oo-la-la." Ganymede Elegy :*"Duty calls, 3 o'clock tea!" Toys in the Attic :*"Ai-ya, what are we going to do, Ein? *You* believe it’s a horrible alien, don’t you? (Ein Barks.) Spooooky!" :*"Lesson, lesson: If you see a stranger, follow him!" :*"Where are you?! Are you heeerree, Mr. Spooky space creature?!" :*"Exploration, experimentation, exploration, explanation! I will come back alive, I trust you, Ed!" Bohemian Rhapsody :*"Okay! One, two, three, four-or. Ed’s gonna score more-or! Play Ball!" :*"Edward is very busy! Try later!" :*"Hex Hex the Chessmaster! Edward is playing chess against him right now." :*"There it is. This is a memory cartridge for playing e-chess. The memory chip stores data within the piece. Yeah, you can activate one game. It connects to the net. See?" Black Dog Serenade :*"Allright! Bonsai, bakchoy, wiseguy, waterboy! Light shines bright in the old town tonight!" Mushroom Samba :*"High socks are cool! Gotta wear 'em outside!" :*"I'm a cowgirl." :*"FOOD! Gimme, gimme, gimme!" :*"Don't have cash." :*"This is a bust! Stinky Gas!" :* "Hey, wait a minute, Ein. We have to share and share alike. Ein?" :*"Pieces, pieces, all gone…" Pierrot Le Fou :*"Faye Faye! Smoke Smoke, Faye Faye! Puff Puff, Faye Faye!" :*"Some mail came for Bebop!" Boogie Woogie Feng Shui *"Hot dog bun, not too young!" *"Old and moldy, history, n' mystery!" *"You Jet’s girlfriend?! Does he have a THING for you??" *"All is fair in love and war!" Brain Scratch :*"And this time, I hope you have sweet dreams." Gallery Image:9 Edward.png|It's Edward. Image:9 Bebop Remote.jpg|Not coming for Ed, Ooh la la! Image:9 EdFlyBebop2.png|Promise! Promise! Image:Edhappy.png|Ed is playing with Hex right now. last of ed.jpg|Last scene of Ed and Ein Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 8.12.46 PM.png|From Session 17, Mushroom Samba Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 8.06.14 PM.png|Session 17, Mushroom Samba Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 9.47.47 PM.png|Faye trying to talk to Ed on the phone, Session 18, Speak Like A Child Ed in Session 23.jpg|Ed in Session 23 Ed-wiggle.gif|Ed about to do some hacking Ed in Cowboy Bebop the Movie.png|Ed in Cowboy Bebop: the Movie Ed2.png|Edward's original intended design Ed.png|Ed's design as a boy ed-scary.gif|So I Creep ed-vase.gif|Skinny as a SsSsnake ed-chess.gif|Ed's a smarty! ed-flcl.gif|Just missin a guitar - FLCL ed-balance.gif|Mad Hax0rz + Skillz Bebop Titles 47s.jpg|Crew list of Bebop showing "Cybulski" as Edward's name Tumblr mnfq8wfGio1rbrys3o1 250.jpg Tumblr mm955y0x0X1qfo270o1 500.gif Tumblr lddrnqXPTk1qfo270o1 500.jpg|Tryin' on socks Tumblr lm4uikOZid1qfir59o1 500.gif Tumblr lht892gsnD1qfo270o1 500.gif 30533.jpg 101183.jpg 016a5ba41dc5428cb34d127a640ada25--cowboy-bebop-anime-comics.jpg 016a5ba41dc5428cb34d127a640ada25--cowboy-bebop-anime-comics.jpg 101183.jpg 101182.jpg 101182.jpg 101184.jpg 101187.jpg 101187.jpg 101202.jpg 253737.jpg 101202.jpg 255259.jpg 1092318-patten01_bebopmovie.jpg jam.jpg 53D7C9EB435441001A.jpg 53D7C9ED434C0F0025.jpg References See also *w:c:GameLore:Chandra Nalaar, a 2007 playing card in Magic: The Gathering who resembles Edward, with orange-red hair and goggles *w:c:WWE:Becky Lynch, a 2015 pro wrestler who resembles Edward, with orange-red hair and goggles Category:Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Bebop Crew Category:Knockin' On Heaven's Door Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines